I'm actually pregnant
by kessilover
Summary: A pregnancy fic. She considered it a drunken mistake but she knew that she had to do the right thing. Which meant telling the guy who knocked her up that he was going to be a father. But something interesting happened when she went to meet him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Obligatory disclaimer**_:Merlin and all associated creative properties belong to BBC. I don't claim any said property as my own, and I make no monetary profit from this fan-made story. All creative property not associated with said channel belong to me, and their use is limited to my express permission. Thank you.

* * *

_**I'm actually pregnant**_

* * *

How will you react when you discover that the man who raised you after the death of your parents-your legal guardian- turns out to be your father and that his son-who you had a mild crush on growing up-is actually your brother?

Insane, right?

* * *

Well, according to Morgana Le Fey, there are three ways with which her situation can be handled. Either she gets drunk until she loses herself to oblivion or she finds a bloke, preferably someone she knows Uther will surely frown upon and fuck him senseless, or she can deal with it in a reasonable and rational way. The mature way like she refers to it.

* * *

Three different options.

Morgana did all three. In this exact order. She was still in shock at the time, yet her blood was boiling with anger. She was considering retreating to her flat and drink like there would be no tomorrow, but she saw a pub and her mind was changed.

She kept ordering a drink after a drink until her mind was starting to get fuzzy and the whole 'Uther was her father matter' was definitely, yet painfully slowly, fading to the back of her mind, along with all her sane thoughts. That was why when her eyes laid on him, option number two popped into her head.

He was tall. He had a mop of uncombed hair on top on his head that made him look troubled. But what lured her towards him was his cheekbones not to mention his weird ears.

After few words with him, she discovered that like her, he was completely drunk which made convincing each other that going back to his flat was a genius idea, rather easy.

Of course, they shagged. What alcohol had failed to accomplish-completely take her mind of her big complicated situation- sex with this lad, did exactly that.

A moment with pure, indescribable ecstasy was what she need it. Losing, not only her mind but her body as well, to his touches and kisses, Morgana had thought at the time was far more liberating than the cheap wine flooding through her veins.

Then she woke up the next morning, naked and her head was throbbing so hard, it made her nauseous. One look around her and she- as fast she could in her condition-collected her clothes and simply left.

She didn't wake him up, didn't leave a 'thank you' note. Nothing, she just tiptoed out of there and didn't think twice about it. Or him.

When her hangover was over. She finally chose the third way.

She cut all ties with Uther and did her best to avoid him at all costs, which wasn't easy considering that she worked for the man. She earned the job, she wouldn't quit and throw all her hard work away. Besides, the company's name was 'Pendragon and Le Fey'; she was a part of it.

* * *

Arthur was going through the same but she knew it was more difficult on her than it was on him.

But on the good side, she was adjusting. After over a month of knowing the truth, Morgana was finally coming with the terms that Uther had lied to her and let her feel like the she was a burden when she was living under his roof.

But now, now she was having another problem that she couldn't deal with using the first option because drinking while pregnant wasn't healthy. The second one, well, it was true that the chances of her getting knocked up were not existing, but she couldn't think about sex right now. Sex was what had gotten her there and she would rather not recall the reasons that had her have a one night stand because then she would hate Uther more.

So, Morgana was left with the final option, act like the adult she was.

Telling the man that she had shagged that she was having his child was the first thought on her mind once she had discovered that she was pregnant.

She didn't want her child to grow up not knowing who their father was and keeping the man in the dark would make feel like she following Uther's footsteps.

She was going to keep the baby, of that she was sure. What was left was telling him and regardless of what he would choose to do, Morgana was determined to have a clear conscious when it came to her baby.

She would not repeat Uther's mistake and she would not allow her child to feel unwanted.

* * *

That was why she stood before the man's apartment, calm and hopping that he was inside. She knocked on the door and waited.

She didn't have to wait long, the door was swung open and he suddenly appeared before her.

For a second, she stopped breathing. It was him, definitely him but she didn't recall him being this handsome. His hair was tamed, he had a beard that he didn't have that night. He was wearing a suit that fit him perfectly, accenting the well-defined abs she knew were under his shirt.

Morgana cleared her throat. Honestly, it wasn't the right time to think about how perfectly his body had fitted hers. Or how right it had been to have him inside of her.

His blue eyes narrowed down at her.

"I don't know if you remember me—"

He cut her off, recoiling and straightening his back. "I do."

Morgana breathed out in relief. Her mission had just gotten ten times easier. If he remembered her then it wouldn't be hard to convince him that their night together had one major consequence.

"Can I come inside? There is something that you need to know." She said nervously. It seems that seeing him had affected her composure.

He blinked and turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Now is not the right time. I have—"

Whatever excuse he was going to tell her didn't get past his lips as another voice sounded from behind him. "Hey, what's taken you so long?"

Her head shut up towards it. Her eyes widening when she recognized its owner. It was Arthur.

The father of her unborn child sighed, he turned around to face the other man. "Can you wait a moment? I'll be right with you."

Morgana pushed the man aside, he tried to stop her but she managed to slip inside.

Arthur saw her and he paused.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, feeling completely confused. What could possibly be Arthur doing with this man.

"What are _you _doing here?" Arthur inquired with a frown.

Morgana crossed her arms over her chest. "I asked first." It wasn't a mature thing to say but she didn't give a damn.

"Wait! You know each other?" The man asked, his gaze flickered between her and Arthur.

The latter's frown eased, "I'm her brother."

"Half-brother." Morgana rushed to clarify. "If you want to get technical."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"So what brings you here?" She asked again. Morgana was momentarily distracted as the front door was shut close.

Arthur replied this time. "I'm sure you've heard about the accident that one of the company's cars was involved in."

Morgana nodded. "Uther's car. The man that got hit, died."

She remembered hearing about it but it had happened about a week ago around the time that she had discovered that she was carrying another life inside of her. So she didn't give it much attention. Well, if she were to be honest, she had hoped that Uther would get arrested and get thrown into jail. Alas, he wasn't the one driving.

"Right." Arthur said, "I've come here because the victim's family is suing us and…"

Wait a minute! Did that mean that… "You're a lawyer?" Morgana exclaimed, turning toward the other man that had been silently watching the interaction between her and Arthur.

"Yes, I am." He spoke confidently, his blue eyes boring through hers sending shivers down her spine.

"Now that I answered your question. Are you going to tell me what are you doing here? Because I know you're not here for the case. You've already refused to take it since you were emotionally unavailable."

She chanced at the man's direction. She could almost see the wheels turning in his mind. Morgana shifted her attention back to Arthur and rolled her eyes. "Not true. The case wasn't worth the time. Besides, I referred it to Leon. He's more than qualified to take care of it."

"Yet here I am." Arthur pointed out with a smirk.

"Someone lost his life, you think that's unworthy of your time?" The lawyer accused darkly advancing on her.

Hell no! But she didn't know what she could say that would make her look less arrogant. "We're deflecting. This isn't why I came here say."

"And why are you here?" Arthur inquired for the third time.

Morgana pressed her lips into a thin line, sending him a bored look. "That's between me and…" she turned to look at the other man. Shit, she thought to herself, she didn't even know his name. "…him." She ended up doing a random hand motion in his direction.

"You and Merlin?" Arthur looked almost doubtful.

Merlin! His name was Merlin. Hallelujah! She jumped from joy internally. At last, she could put a name to the face that had been haunting her for the past week.

The dark haired man-Merlin- quirked an eyebrow. "He's your brother. I'm sure you can tell whatever you've come here to say in front of him."

"Half-brother." Morgana snapped. This wasn't how she had imagined breaking out the news to him.

"Morgana…"Arthur spoke softly.

She threw hands up in the air. She might as well spill it out. She looked at Merlin. Inhaled deeply. Now or never. "Clearly you remember that night…"

But he huffed, and looked at the air before meeting her gaze. "Don't tell me you have STD!" he growled.

Arthur gasped from behind her. She almost rolled her eyes.

"I'm actually pregnant." She blurted.

* * *

_**Please review if you enjoyed it.**_


	2. The Reactions

_**Obligatory disclaimer**_:Merlin and all associated creative properties belong to BBC. I don't claim any said property as my own, and I make no monetary profit from this fan-made story. All creative property not associated with said channel belong to me, and their use is limited to my express permission. Thank you.

I give this to those who requested a chapter for both Merlin and Arthur's reactions.

As usual this is not edited.

* * *

**The reactions**

* * *

Okay, she should have broken the news more gently instead of just blurring it the way she had.

As she waited, Morgana fidgeted. Her heart was throbbing painfully inside her chest cavity.

"What?" There weren't Merlin lips that said those words, there were Arthur's. "You're pregnant?"

Morgana ignored his outburst. Though she felt bad for him, she couldn't look away from the man that fathered her unborn child.

Merlin's expression was unreadable, yet his eyes had widened ever so slightly.

"Merlin…" She stepped closer to him.

At the same time, Arthur seemed to refuse her attempt at disregarding him. He grabbed her arm, forcing her gaze to drift away from the raven-haired man. From the corner of her eyes, she quickly took notice how Arthur's action was able to pull Merlin from his trance.

"Will you just look at me for a second," Her half-brother snapped, "why didn't you—"

"Can you leave us?" Swallowing, Morgana shot her brother a look when it seemed obvious to her that he was about to protest. She reached out her hand and wrapped her fingers around his forearm.

Arthur looked between the parents-to-be for second, before he nodded his head. "Fine but I'll be waiting outside."

All of the sudden a low and tentative sound came from behind them. It game Morgana's pulse a jump. "You should leave too." Morgana turned to face him, holding her breath. Merlin had his gaze fixed on her.

That was meant for her.

The way he was looking at her send shivers down her spine.

The words rang in her ears. Her whole body going stiff. "What?" She whispered weakly.

With a grim face and hollow eyes, Merlin cleared his throat. "Please. I want the two of you out."

He even had the decency to be polite as he practically threw them out of his flat. The bastard.

"Oh, you—" Arthur growled behind her and she was quick to cut him off before any insults left his mouth. She stood between him and Merlin.

Merlin's words were a clear answer as to how involved he wanted to be in his child's life. Morgana could accept that. It wasn't like had come here expecting to be greeted with open arms.

Perhaps, he wasn't ready to be a father or perhaps he didn't even want to be one.

Who knew?

Either way, the last thing she'd do was to force a child onto him. Standing there, Morgana silently vowed that she'd do right by it and if that meant spearing her baby the pain of having a father that didn't want them, so be it.

"Let's just go, Arthur." She peered up at him. "I've done what I came here to do."

For a moment, her brother simply glared at Merlin. Morgana didn't dare to look back at the latter. Finally, Arthur sighed and nodded his head.

Much like that morning, almost six weeks ago, she ran out of there with what was left of her dignity.

She was almost at her car when Arthur caught up with her. He was out of breath and his face was red. Somehow, she doubted that it had anything to do with him running to get to her.

Morgana was touched by that and it only served to send her over the edge. The tears that she had been fighting to keep at bay finally began to cascade down her cheeks.

"Morgana," Arthur murmured her name softly before he pulled her for a hug. She welcomed the embrace. Burring her face in his neck, Morgana let herself cry openly.

Arthur being Arthur, failed at his attempt to calm her down. Minutes later, Morgana found herself sitting in her car while he drove her back to her flat.

Everything became a bur to her. She barely registered the entire journey back. She merely leaned back into her seat. Tears blinded her vision, not that she really cared. Her palms were resting flatly against her midsection.

Oh, how she feared the upcoming months. Hell, even years.

The car came into a halt and she didn't fully grasp that until Athur's hand was on her shoulder.

Morgana slowly turned her head, feeling suddenly tired.

"Talk to me," was all he said.

Talking wasn't something that she felt like she could do. At least not at that moment. But with his fingers gently caressing her arm, Morgana found herself relaxing. "What do you want to know?"

His hand movements didn't cease. "How did this happen?"

She almost laughed at his question. They both knew how it had happened and she, for a brief second, considered pointing that out to him.

However, instead of snorting, Morgana chose to just answer him. "It was the day I got the result of the DNA test back."

His features softened. He remembered the day. "Oh, Morgana."

Morgana caught his hand, brought it to her lap, and wrapped both hands around it. "I wasn't thinking straight…" This was met by a moment of silence. "I went to a pub, started to drink and then I saw him….it just happened."

He put his free hand on top of their joined ones. "Do you know him?" at her confused look, he elaborated, "Merlin?"

She shook her head, "I have never seen him before."

Sighing, Arthur leaned forward and pressed his lips against her temple. Her lips stretched into a tight smile.

"I'm keeping it, Arthur."

"I know."

He leaned away, his gaze locked with hers. Unlike her, he offered her a genuine smile. His tone, when he spoke again was both gently merry and apologetic. "Congratulation."

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: I know this short but I'll the next one will be much longer.


End file.
